Francesca Trask (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Bolivar Trask (father) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Lapham; Roberto De La Torre | First = Point One #1 | Death = Age of Apocalypse #14 | HistoryText = Francesca Trask was the daughter of Bolivar Trask, though the relationship between Francesca and her father proved to be complicated as time passed. Francesca began working at a hospital in New Apocalypse (formerly North America), and in her spare time acted as a member of the X-Terminated, calling herself Fiend. It was strongly hinted that she may have had a past romance or one-night stand with her teammate Horror Show. Fiend lead Rogue and Magneto to Humanity's Last Stand, the last remaining free human city. She revealed that Dr. Moreau had created several clones of the Scarlet Witch in the hopes of deactivating the X-Gene of the world's mutants, similar to how an alternate universe counterpart did during the Decimation. In a fit of rage and disgust, Magneto destroyed all but one of the clones. As Weapon Omega attacked, Fiend asked Jean Grey to take control of the surviving clone's mind to figure out how to depower mutants, knowing that it would cost her her powers. Jean did so, but the de-powering was restricted to a small radius, and unfortunately only Jean and Sabretooth were within it and subsequently lost their powers. The two former mutants and Fiend escape with Prophet and Moreau, watching as the last remaining free city was destroyed by Omega. Resurrection Agenda While investigating the abandoned lab of the mad geneticist Henry McCoy (Dark Beast) with the rest of the X-Terminated, Fiend managed to stow away inside a computer mainframe being moved to McCoy's new lab. There, Fiend discovered that Dark Beast and his insane compatriot, Sugar Man, were resurrecting some of the most powerful mutants of all time to serve Omega. Fiend began attacking and killed the newly resurrected mutant Abyss before being taken down by another reborn mutant called Emplate. Outside the lab, the rest of the X-Terminated killed their way to the front door, eventually saving Fiend and destroying the lab. X-Termination Following the defeat of Omega and the alpha-level mutant Lady Penance taking over as leader of his domain, the remainder of humanity was offered Hawaii as a save haven. Francesca and her father were in charge of organizing the construction of facilities on the islands and she was put in charge of a state-of-the-art medical complex, with plans to put one on each of the islands of Hawaii. The relationship between Francesca and her father also seemed to have improved with her even referring to Bolivar as "dad". The good times weren't to last, as later Kurt Darkholme and Henry McCoy inadvertently unleashed a group of energy-consuming monsters imprisoned in the space between realities known as the Exterminators. As the Exterminators sought to consume most of their world, Fiend battled alongside Lady Penance, Colossus, and her other followers against them and was abruptly killed in battle. Prophet lied to Bolivar and insisted that his daughter was still alive to ensure his mind was focused. Bolivar later sent Goodnight to find his daughter but he too died. | Powers = Fiend is extremely experienced and skilled with blades and bladed weapons | Abilities = Skilled hand-to-hand combatant | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Fiend employs a variety of bladed weapons including swords, daggers and retractable blades. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * While her father Bolivar Trask was married to Moira Kinross, it is unknown if Moira is Fiend's mother or if she was conceived before Bolivar met and married Moira. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trask Family Category:Kinross Family Category:X-Termination casualties Category:Weapons Expert